Some Nu Feelings
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu has woken up in a place she does not know. Where is she and when can she go home?


**Some Nu Feelings**

* * *

 _Nu, Don't worry. I'll always be here_

 _Don't cry, Nu_

 _Just wake up and I'll be here with you._

 _It will be ok._

Nu heard these phrases echoing in her mind. She didn't know where they were coming from but the voice sounded familiar. She sat up from underneath the tree she was under and looked around. She shielded her eyes from the sun that was shining above her and saw a silhouette standing in front of her reaching down. She smiled as the figure looked familiar and gave her comfort.

"Nu thought you left without her." She smiled as she reached up to grab the figure's hand. She stopped cold when he was suddenly gone. She looked around and saw the tree she was sitting under black and lifeless and the sky was growing dark. She stood up quickly and ran around frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come back! Come get Nu, she wants to go home." She yelled looking for the figure which gave her so much warmth and happiness. She noticed a drop in temperature and it was getting harder to breathe. What was going on? Why could she not remember who the voice was or who the silhouette was of? She was panicking.

"Nu is scared. Nu is very scared. Someone help Nu." She said breaking down. She got on her knees and sobbed into her arms. She gasped when she saw what looked like her arm fading away but it quickly snapped back to being solid. She felt sick. Her head hurt, her vision was blurry and she felt more nauseous than she has ever felt before.

 _Nu, it will be alright. Let's go home_

 _Where do you want to go, Nu?_

Nu grabbed her head. It was splitting with the worst pain she had ever felt. What was this? What did Nu do to deserve this?

"Help….Nu…." She said before collapsing onto the ground. The wind picked up and she faded into a dark space. She woke up with nothing but darkness surrounding her. This was the worst thing she had ever seen before in her life.

"Where is Nu? Nu doesn't know this place. What is going on. Will someone please tell Nu what is happening to her?" She asked meekly while looking around. She was frightened and on edge. She had no idea what was happening and she was feeling worse by the minute.

* * *

 **Look, we have a live one.**

 **Yes, how long has it been?**

 **Not too long I mean we get them as they leave that shell behind. HAH!**

* * *

"Who is there? Can you help Nu?" She asked while hearing the booming voices and laughter that seemed to come with their conversation. The voices snickered and vanished quicker than they came.

"Nu wants to go home. Nu wants to…." She cried more as she couldn't even remember where she had come from. Her memories were a blur and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything before she came to this awful place.

"Nu is tired….Nu just wants to sleep." She said as she lay down. The next thing she knew, she was wrapped in the warm blankets of a very cushy bed. She heard voices coming from all around her but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like they were very far away. She felt the warmth of someone holding her hand but she couldn't move. The voices began to come in clear after a while and she tried to open her eyes, but for some reason she couldn't move.

"Doc, I think she moved." The man who was holding her hand said. The other person turned and shook his head.

"No, that is just a spasm. She can't move anymore. She hasn't moved in months. It is time to accept it." He said sadly. He wanted to help but the girl was too far gone. He looked at his monitor another time to look at some stats.

"Doc, I am telling you she moved. I know her better than anyone. Help her. Bring her back to me." The man was starting to cry. He had this girl with him ever since he could remember. She was his only friend left in the world. He couldn't bear to lose her like he lost the rest of his friends. She was the one who taught him to love again. He had isolated himself because no matter who he got close to, they all met with a terrible fate. He didn't want to see the girl who had taught him so much leave him.

"I'm sorry, son. There isn't anything I can do. She has been like this ever since the sickness swept her body. Her nerves are mostly destroyed and her brain is deteriorating. She doesn't have long left." He shook his head and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He looked into his tear filled eyes and could feel the sadness coming off in waves. He left the room to let them be. They at least deserved that much, especially after all of the hardship they went through together.

"Nu, come back to me please. You are all I have left. You taught me everything I hold dear to me today. You came into my life as just another idiot who I ignored but….I have come to know something very special about you." He said as he brushed her hand against his cheek. She felt cool to the touch and her smooth skin was paler than he had ever seen it.

"Nu, please let me know you can hear me. I have something to say to you. I now know that this has been the case since right after we met but I was too thick headed to know what my heart was telling me." He said tearing up again. He listened to the girls shallow breathing mixed with the beeping of the equipment all around her.

"Nu, I am trying to say that…..I love you…So very much. I have always loved you and I'm sorry I treated you like crap for so long. I would understand if you never forgave me but I wanted you to know that." He said kissing the girl's small hand. He gasped when the girl showed a small smile on her otherwise expressionless face.

"Nu? Are you awake?" He said desperately. He stood up quickly and leaned closer to her. She was able to make one audible sentence.

"Nu loves you too….Ragna…Goodbye…" She whispered as her breath left her body. Ragna went pale as he saw her chest exhale one last breath. The monitor let out a steady beep and his hands started shaking. This couldn't be happening. He had nothing left anymore. The last person he cared for was gone.

"Nu! Wake up! Nu! Please!" He screamed but it fell on deaf ears. The girl would no longer look at him with her curious red eyes or bug him with her cute voice asking for anything and everything. She would no longer play with him or mess up meals which he would eat anyway so she could feel good about doing something for him even if it was small. He would never see her smiling face again.

"So that's it huh? Isolation really is the best thing for me after all. Anyone that gets close to me ends up like this. I should have known better. Goodbye, Nu." He had lost all light in his eyes and his face was cold and barren. He had lost all hope. He walked out of the house where she was being taken care of and faded into the foggy scene outside. He wouldn't hurt anyone again.

* * *

 **HAH we got her too. That makes so many this puppet has brought us.**

 **Yes, who shall we get him to bring next?**

 **How about the girl with the pigtails and the gothic fetish?**

 **Good Idea. HAH!**

* * *

 **-A different style that I tried out. I don't think it turned out too bad. Let me know what you think.**

 **-PhantasmFlash**


End file.
